Touching
by Be-More-Specific
Summary: Rogue and Bobby are struggling at first with their relationship, but then they ifnd ways to touch. Strong R. There could be other chapters if people review and ask.


Disclaimer: I own nothing so please don't sue me.  
  
Rating: R, sexual content  
  
Shouldn't read this if you haven't seen X-men 2. After seeing the movie, I was all touched by the relationship between Rogue and Bobby/Iceman. They seem to be really in love and it was so sad that they couldn't even touch each other. Well I plan to do something about it in this story, (*grins evilly*).  
  
She was exhausted. Every single muscle in her body ached. In fact, this new achiness had discovered a few new muscles she didn't even know she had. Rogue turned the water on and the temperature of it, up. This was the only day of the week she didn't have any free periods. On top of that, she and a couple of the other girls had been playing basketball against the boys. Well, at least they had won.  
  
Rogue stepped under the hot spray and sighed, that felt so unbelievably better. The hot water relaxed her. She didn't even try to start on her hair; she just enjoyed the feel of the water thinking over everything that had happened over the last week or two.  
  
She couldn't believe that Doctor Grey was gone. How could she be gone? How could she not be here anymore, to teach them and sit with Cyclops at dinner? Rogue had found that not only did she miss the doctor as a person, but she felt for the first time the absence of a person's role in her life; not fulfilling the role that they had always fulfilled. Tears stung her eyes and she pushed her face under the running water.  
  
Poor Cyclops. . . Poor Logan. She smiled slightly as she thought of Logan. He had really saved her life when he'd given her a lift. God knows where he would have been now if it wasn't for him. He'd been the reason she'd met Bobby. Her smile faded when she thought of him. He was so jealous of Logan. He really had no reason to be. She adored Bobby, even more than she had told him. She finally knew what it felt like to be in love. She didn't want to tell him that, she didn't want to tie him to her by telling him that she loved him. After all, she had almost killed him; the memory was still fresh in her mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Rogue slipped the white shirt over her shoulders. She knew that Bobby was watching her change, and well. . . she wanted him to. She wanted to touch him, kiss him, and have him touch her. She turned around and faced him.  
  
He held out a pair of gloves to her. "These are my grandmothers."  
  
At least that's what she thought he said. He could have said that he wanted to be a dancing clown and she wasn't sure that she would have noticed, the way he was looking at her . . . "You wont hurt me."  
  
Bobby quickly moved to towards her and captured her lips in a kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled away and stared down at her.  
  
Rogue couldn't believe it. Why hadn't he been hurt? Was he always going to be okay? She let out a breath she didn't know that she been holding, her breath came out in a mist, "Wow."  
  
Bobby smiled at her and slipped his arms around her waist pulling her body against his. Rogue didn't hesitate. She put her arms on his shoulder and kissed him. He gently rubbed his tongue against hers as she moaned gently.  
  
Before she knew what was happening she felt her stomach turn cold and Bobby pull away from her. He held onto the bedpost trying not to let his legs collapse.  
  
Rogue wanted to help him but she didn't dare touch him, "I'm sorry."  
  
* * *  
  
Tears stung her eyes again. How could she do that? She had hurt him; she had hurt the guy she was in love with. How could he not hate her? What if he hadn't been able to pull away? What if she had actually killed him?  
  
And yet, when it had looked like they were all going to die he had tried to hold her. She had taken his hand, that way she knew she wasn't going to hurt him. She had been trying to avoid him a little since they had gotten back. She could barely meet his eye without feeling guilty. It was probably best for both of them, if she did just stay away from him.  
  
Then why was it hurting so much?  
  
Rogue's thoughts were interrupted by a burst of cold air as she heard the door of the shower being opened. She spun round in surprise and saw Bobby stepping into the shower. She stepped away from him, "What are you doing?"  
  
"If you weren't worried about hurting me would you want me to go now?"  
  
"What are you . . ."  
  
Bobby held up a hand, "Answer me."  
  
Rogue flushed as she glanced at down at their entire lack of clothing, "No."  
  
Bobby smiled and took her hands in his. Rogue jumped and glanced down at his hands. He was wearing gloves. The kind worn by medical doctors when operating. She knew that he had probably gotten them from the offices of one of the teachers.  
  
She smiled at him a little hesitantly, "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?"  
  
He returned her smiled, "Only if we aren't careful and I plan on being careful. I can't be apart from you. You're not going to keep avoiding me, 'for my own good'. It may be good for me if I wasn't in love with you. As it is it's very bad for my mental health."  
  
Rogue smiled at him, "You noticed the avoiding huh?"  
  
"Yeah. And don't even think about it."  
  
Rogue flushed, "I didn't know what to do. I was sure that even if you weren't admitting it to yourself you must hate me. I nearly killed you."  
  
Bobby stroked one hand down the side of her face, "That was not you fault. Do you hear me? Not your fault. I knew the risks and I kissed you. I kissed you."  
  
Rogue gripped his other hand, "I'm still sorry."  
  
"Unless you're going to break up with me you have nothing to be sorry about."  
  
"I think I could be persuaded not to."  
  
Bobby smiled and slid both of his hands to her face, "I do love you, you know."  
  
Rogue smiled back, "I love you too."  
  
Bobby kissed the top of her head, "Close your eyes."  
  
She looked a little confused but did as he said. Rogue wondered why she was closing her eyes but the question was answered as she felt Bobby's hands run over her stomach. She could smell the orange scented soap that she used. There was a draft against her stomach, which must mean that he had bent down.  
  
She felt his hands rub the soap over her feet and ankles. Her nipples hardened and she felt herself go damp between the legs, he wasn't even touching her sexually and already she wanted him so badly.  
  
Bobby's hands slid up to her knees and rubbed the soap over her skin, moving his hands upwards. Rogue shook silently as her skin tingled under his touch. She waited for his hands to move between her legs but he instead turned her round and rubbed the soap over her back.  
  
Rogue put her hands on the tiled walls of the shower. Bobby ran the soap over her arms and hands one by one feeling her tremble. She quivered as he moved his hands over her stomach and then upwards to touch her nipples. She couldn't suppress the groan that escaped her lips. Bobby smiled at the sound.  
  
Rogue knew that he was deliberately torturing her. And god it felt good. She felt a pressure on her hips, turning her around. She did as she was bidden and then leant against the wall as the hands gently pushed her there.  
  
She gasped as she felt Bobby's fingers pinch one of her nipples gently, it was nothing compared to the sound she made as one of his hands slid up her thigh and stroked her between the legs. She whimpered and spread her legs slightly; her eyes still squeezed shut.  
  
Apparently the torture was over, a finger slipped inside her pussy and ran over her clit. She would have cried out loudly, but fortunately, Bobby had anticipated this and one of his hands covered her mouth, muffling the sound.  
  
She squirmed against Bobby's hand grinding down on the exploring finger. The hand that had been covering her mouth returned its attention to her breasts, Rogue whimpered, she had never felt anything like this before. Her hands pressed against the wall as she fought the urge to touch Bobby. The pressure in her pussy was mounting steadily and she desperately ground down onto his hand.  
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
It took Rogue a few seconds to register Bobby's request. She bit down on her lip, almost drawing blood and opened her eyes. As she did, he slid a finger into her. She cried out, as she did he slid another finger inside and rubbed her clit. Bobby touched her face with one hand, "I love you."  
  
Rogue cried out as she came violently bucking against Bobby's hand.  
  
He stroked her face as she came down.  
  
Rogue smiled at him, "I think you persuaded me."  
  
Before she could stop him, he kissed her. Hard, and fully. It only lasted about three seconds and he moved back, "See, just gotta be careful."  
  
She recovered her breath and nodded, "Okay."  
  
"I better get out before you do. And you wait say . . .five minutes?"  
  
Rogue smiled and nodded, "I can do that."  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
He squeezed her hand and then slipped out of the cubicle.  
  
When Rogue heard the door close she slithered boneless to the floor her body trembled in pleasure. A smile lit up her face, well, she couldn't have that. She would have to think about it and come up with a way to make him tremble. After all, it was only fair. 


End file.
